


[ 01 ]

by kimaris



Series: The Ways of Love [ depends on who you ask, I.M ships story dump ] [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, but i will tag him still bc i love him, i didn't mention hyungwon here wtf i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaris/pseuds/kimaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something with the way Changkyun calls him 'hyung'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ 01 ]

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from AFF. : ) I seriously love this ship, hng. First story for my story dump.

 

Sometimes, Wonho thinks about the possible reasons as to why their maknae, Changkyun, suddenly stopped being affectionate with him. It’s not that he’s craving for it (okay, maybe a bit, like, really just a bit) since he himself isn’t a fan of skinship, but there’s just something with the way Changkyun rests his head on Wonho’s shoulder or when he unconsciously intertwines his fingers with Wonho’s because it’s his way of saying that he’s not feeling comfortable and he needs someone close.  There’s something with the way Changkyun calls him _‘hyung’_ , it makes Wonho feel special, despite knowing that there’s six other persons that’s been addressed the same.

 

And right now, as he stand with the rest of the members, smiling in front of the camera as they are being interviewed, Wonho briefly looks to his side and his smile drops off when he sees Jooheon laughing in amusement at what the PD said. But it’s not Jooheon’s smile that bothered him, it’s the way the younger male’s arm was wrapped around Changkyun. It makes the maknae look even smaller and it’s endearingly cute, but at the same time, he wishes it was him in Jooheon’s place.

 

Well, okay, maybe Wonho does miss being close Changkyun _that_ much. But he wouldn’t be saying that out loud.

 

 

He knows he shouldn’t really be surprised about it since Jooheon’s the closest one to Changkyun’s age, they’re both rappers and at the same time, they love composing songs so they do it together. But still, Wonho wishes that Changkyun would pay attention to his other hyungs too, to him, because it’s not only Jooheon he could rely on.

 

So he treasures every moment when their maknae would do small things like hugging him from behind, or doing his unique aegyo when he wants something (Wonho buys Changkyun everything he wants, and before he knows it, his wallet’s already weeping). He can’t help but smile wider when Changkyun would drape himself over Wonho at the most random times, or when the maknae would sneak into his room at night, asking if they could sleep together because it’s one of those nights again. Nights where Changkyun can’t sleep because he misses home and he doesn’t want to stay in his room afraid that he might end up crying and that it would wake up Jooheon, so he goes to Wonho, _because hyung understands me the most_.

 

Changkyun doesn’t talk much, but when he does, everything that comes out of his mouth amuses Wonho. So it’s not really surprising that the eldest is the one who laughs the most at Changkyun’s jokes. Wonho loves that part about Changkyun; that the maknae doesn’t need to try hard to make the atmosphere light and fun.

 

 

He loves how perceptive Changkyun could be, he might be the youngest in the group, but there are times where he doesn’t act like his age. He knows when somebody is feeling down, so he purposely acts adorably childish or he jokes around even more, in hopes that he could make the other smile.

 

And it’s exactly how Changkyun acted when they won their first award. It might not be the best new artist award, but it’s still something they were proud of. However, Wonho can’t help but feel like they’ve disappointed the fans, since he knows how much they wanted Monsta X to win the said award. Before he knew it, he’s already silently crying, head hung low, fists clenched tight in his lap as he feels his tears drip down.

 

He knows he looks pathetic at the moment, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He doesn’t need to look at the members to see their reactions; they’re probably used to this by now. Everyone knows that Wonho is the most sensitive in the group, and as much as they would want to console the eldest, they don’t want to cause a scene. So they gave the eldest a sympathetic look, hoping that it would do for now.

 

So to say that Wonho was surprised when he felt someone pulling him closer was an understatement. His breath hitches when he felt that familiar warmth of Changkyun’s, the maknae doesn’t say a word, but he’s brushing Wonho’s tears away. Wonho doesn’t know why, but it made him cry even more, perhaps it’s because he’s thankful for having Changkyun with him at that particular moment.

 

The maknae didn’t stop comforting his hyung even after he saw that Wonho was starting to calm down. More or less, he’s got some ideas about what his hyung was thinking about, but he wouldn’t ask Wonho, because he doesn’t want the other to say anything he doesn’t want to.

 

The ride back to the dorms was, surprisingly, not awkward. They were loud like usual, but everyone can notice how Wonho’s eyes weren’t smiling. That he’s probably thinking about a lot of things again like what he usually does. The members never fail to tell the eldest that he’s doing just fine, that they’re thankful for him because he cares a lot for them, that he shouldn’t worry too much, because as long as they are all together, things would be just fine.

 

“As the maknae,” Minhyuk starts as they reached the dorm, “You should do your part and cheer up our dearest hyung.” He says with a soft smile, Changkyun noticed the light teasing tone in Minhyuk’s voice. Maybe it was an attempt to make things appear light, so Changkyun just nodded. “Of course, hyung.”

 

 

Sometimes, Changkyun thinks he’s being rude to Wonho. Because he isn’t the same Changkyun back then, no longer the helpless teen who wants nothing but to be acknowledged by his hyungs. He convinces himself that he’s already grown up, that he doesn’t need to rely on his hyungs that much anymore. To simply put, he believes that he’s already mature enough just like his hyungs are.

 

That’s why he stopped being too clingy to Wonho, afraid that they might reach the point where Wonho would be the one to tell him things like, _stop acting like a kid, you’re old enough now._

But then, when he saw his hyung’s breakdown, he realizes that it’s not always him who needs those reassuring words, that sometimes he should be doing those comforting actions instead. That sometimes, he should be the one taking care of his hyungs instead of the other way around.

 

Changkyun knocks twice on Wonho and Shownu’s room (they decided that Shownu would be sleeping in Changkyun and Jooheon’s room for the night, since he knows he can’t help much), he doesn’t wait for the other to answer since he knows that his hyung’s probably on his bed, lying on his side as he stares at the wall.

 

The room is dark, and when he flicked the lights open, Changkyun sees that he’s right. His hyung has his back facing him, still in his suit and socks.

 

“Hyung,” Changkyun calls out softly even if he knows he wouldn’t be getting any reply. Sighing softly, he approaches the older male, sits on the edge of the bed and gently pats his hyung’s shoulder. “Wonho hyung,” he calls out again and this time, Wonho turns and looks at him, eyes red and tired from all the crying he did.

 

Changkyun smiles as he wipes the drying tears. “Such a crybaby.” He teases and Wonho only sniffles in reply. He only needs to scoot to the side and then Changkyun’s already moving closer, lying beside his hyung as he pulls the other closer to him. Rubbing Wonho’s back just the way the latter does for him when he can’t sleep at night.

 

“Don’t cry hyung, we did our best.” Changkyun says, his hand moves from Wonho’s back to the latter’s messed up hair, brushing the tangled locks.

 

“I was just, just a bit sad. I know we did our best, I just. I can’t help it—“ Wonho whispers, rubbing his eye with a closed fist.

 

“It’s okay to be sad hyung, but I think you should be happy at the moment, we won an award after all.” The maknae laughs, soft and short. “I’m sure our fans are proud of us, so you should be as well.” Wonho knows that Changkyun is right, so instead of answering, he nods and snuggles closer to the other. Burying his face in the crook of the maknae’s neck,

 

“Thank you, _Kkukkungie_.” Wonho says eventually, arms wrapped around Changkyun’s waist. It’s moments like these that Wonho treasures the most, because Changkyun is tender and he knows that the maknae isn’t doing it just because he’s told to, but because he really cares for the eldest. And for that, Wonho is thankful.

 

Changkyun snorts, “Whatever.” But Wonho could see that beautiful smile on the maknae’s face even without looking. “Just get some rest, you silly hyung.”


End file.
